The invention relates to a roping belt for a safety harness, comprising an equipment-carrying device having at least one U-shaped attachment loop securedly fastened to the belt by fixing means and composed of a joining part made of flexible textile material and of a pre-formed stiffener part made of semi-rigid plastic.